Rune Circles
Rune Circles are a product of a "generic" magical system, used across several settings. It's part of the Enchantment sub-discipline, and requires the ability to write in the magical language. Only basic writing is necessary. When crafting a circle, the enchanter needs to take their time anyway, so unless it's a rush job, assume that you're taking 10 or 20 depending on the situation. Add your crafts, proficiency and agility or awareness (optional). The DC to craft a circle depends on how big it needs to be, and what material it's made in. Carved stone circles are the best, adding 10 to the DC. Painted circles are somewhat difficult but also very worthwhile, adding 5 to the DC. A drawn circle is usually very temporary but easy to make, adding nothing to the DC. A basic circle is roughly room sized, adding nothing to the DC. A large circle is the size of an average house, adding 5 to the DC. Add another 5 to that for each time the size increases by this rough amount. An enchantment kit is necessary to enchant anything properly. It consists of the proper tools and books to do enchanting. Power Circle Power Circles can be used to provide magical power to just about anything. Power Circles are made where leylines cross each other, creating a place of power. Some places of power are stronger than others, and as such, a given power circle will provide a certain output. The output is constant, and functions somewhat like a "power outlet", but with mana. Anyone inside the Power Circle can draw on the available constant flow of mana, but if in the same round, too many people do this at roughly the same time, drawing more than the available amount of mana, then the circle momentarily loses its ability to support anything at all. Power Circles can also be used to power rune magic, by laying a power-line (runes specifically transporting mana from a source to a destination) or even magical contraptions designed through artifice. Power circles are as such useful for many things. Abjuration Circles Also known as a Ward Circle. A ward circle is a circle that wards against something. The same circle can be made to ward against several things. Such a circle is fairly simple to craft - The enchanter must work together with someone who knows the magic they wish to ward against, or if it's a specific type of creature or some such, special ingredients must be used in an enchanting ritual (in which case the enchanter must work with a ritualist) to perform the ward. The participant (unless the enchanter is cross specialized) must succeed on an occult+intelligence+proficiency roll to relay the necessary information to the enchanter. The DC is 10 plus 5 per spell level. If not in a rush, they can take 20 however, or take 10. The enchanter must craft the circle. The Enchanter rolls crafts+awareness+proficiency, and what ever the enchanter achieves as a result is the DC to break the ward. For living creatures, the DC applies to a will save or in some cases a fortitude save, to enter the warded area, and for spells and objects, it's caster/user versus the DC. A Ward circle also has the benefit that it speeds up the process of counter-spell and dis-spell, reducing the casting (ritually) of such spells to normal time (by non ritual standard), and reduces ritual casting involving such spells to half time. Conjuration circles Known also as a "summoning circle". Built around tears in the veil, these prevent hostile spirits from slipping unnoticed into the world, but also allow much greater perusal of the spirit world in general, allowing the summoner using the circle to search far and wide for a spirit. When the enchanter crafts the summoning circle, the roll he makes determines the maximum spirit rating that the circle can be used to summon. So if the enchanter got a 27, that is the maximum spirit rating possible to summon through the circle. Transmutation Circle A circle specifically designed to amplify the powers of matter and life. These circles are by no means necessary, but they are handy tools that can shorten the ritual time when casting an amplified life or matter ritual. A matter spell or life spell takes normal time to cast (as in, non-ritual standard time), and casting the ritual itself is halved in time. Nullification Circle A nullification circle is a non-magic zone. It's also safe from corruption. Creating such a circle requires mastery of up to dot 3 in all spell schools. Illusionist Circle Illusionist Circles allow an illusionist to create large illusions that span enormous reaches. These illusions can be permanently in place within the circle. The illusions can be as intricate as the illusionist can perform. For illusion spells, it has the benefit of reducing the casting (ritually) of such spells to normal time (by non ritual standard), and reduces ritual casting involving such spells to half time. Evocation Circle An Evocation Circle is more frequently known as an "artillery circle" or a "battery circle". For harmful energy spells, it has the benefit of reducing the casting (ritually) of such spells to normal time (by non ritual standard), and reduces ritual casting involving such spells to half time. Divination Circle The Divination circle normally comes with a stone-arch doorway and a mirror. It allows for the user to set up permanent connections between other locations that also have such circles, allowing conversation and instant teleportation.